Chronic diarrhea is a common and debilitating symptom of inflammatory bowel disease. The present study is designed to test the hypothesis that oleic acid, by triggering a physiologic inhibitory feedback mechanism, may slow transit time. In so doing, it may reduce diarrhea and improve bioavailibility of orally administered medications. Patient accrual and study will continue in the coming year.